A system for regulating and controlling the smooth running of an internal combustion engine is shown in U.S Pat. No. 4,688,535. The system attempts to limit vibrations of the vehicle in the lower speed range, particularly during idling. These vibrations are often described as "shaking", and are typically caused, for example, by limitations in manufacturing tolerances. The limitations in manufacturing tolerances can cause different quantities of fuel to be metered to the different cylinders of the engine. The system attempts to eliminate these vibrations with an automatic regulating system, which regulates the metering of fuel to achieve the smoothest possible running conditions for each cylinder.
One problem with this system, however, is that vibrations occur in certain operating states, particularly in systems with a dual-mass flywheel, which are not equalized by regulating the metering of fuel. Indeed, in some instances, vibrations can be intensified by attempts to regulate the metering of fuel to achieve smooth running conditions.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to overcome the problems encountered in prior art methods and apparatus for eliminating vehicle vibrations.